


Harridan - Men Only

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1483]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: When Gibbs can no longer deny that his wife is cheating on him, he divorces her and decides to try men for a change. He never imagined he would run into his SFA on one of his nights out.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1483]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Harridan - Men Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/23/2003 for the word [harridan](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/23/harridan).
> 
> harridan[ hahr-i-dn ]  
> noun  
> a scolding, vicious woman; hag; shrew.
> 
> This was requested by mefeather as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. Note this had multiple prompts. I removed the ones I wasn't fulfilling.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Use the title of one of these songs in a story - but if more than one title inspires you feel free to let the muse guide you. ;-) Since the title of the song is the most important part I'll give you the artist between braces.
> 
> Whose bed have your boots been under {Shania Twain}  
>  **End Prompt**

Gibbs had seen the signs that Rebecca had been sticking her boots under someone else’s bed, but he ignored them. He hadn’t wanted to admit that another relationship was failing. He was sure that it was his fault somehow like the previous three.

So instead of dealing with the harridan, he threw himself into work even harder. If they didn’t see each other as frequently, then maybe they could keep this relationship going a little longer. Of course, burying his head in the sand wasn’t actually a good way to save his relationship.

He came home after work one day and he no longer wondered whose bed Rebecca’s boots had been under. It was damn obvious as he found her and the guy in his bed. Well it had been their bed, but after facing evidence with his own two eyes that he couldn’t deny; he no longer considered it her bed. 

He kicked both of them out of his house and divorced her. He couldn’t help wondering if he’d have better luck with guys. Clearly, he wasn’t having much luck with women.

His first wife died. The second one divorced him and cleaned out his bank account. The third one cheated on him. His track record obviously left much to be desired.

It was time for a change. It was time to find out what else was out there. He suspected his exes would be convinced that he was having a midlife crisis if they knew what he was up to. Heck, maybe he was. 

Most nights of the week when they weren’t working a case found him at various gay bars, checking out the crowd and trying to figure out if going gay could be his answer. So far he didn’t have enough data to determine if it would work. He’d found men attractive before, but generally preferred women. 

The real surprise happened when he was nursing a beer at the bar, ignoring what was going on around him and his partner hit on him. Tony hadn’t known that Gibbs was the one in that chair. Only that an older, sexier man looked like he could use some cheering up.

When Gibbs turned around, Tony was shocked, but he’d already hit on his boss. No point in taking it back now. He encouraged Gibbs to join him on the dance floor, taking advantage of the full dance floor to grind his ass against his boss. 

They garnered quite a bit of attention and applause as the music came to an end and Tony tried to convince Gibbs to stay out on the dance floor, but Gibbs shook his head and headed back to the bar. Tony followed him, wondering what Gibbs was thinking now. Gibbs didn’t say anything, though. He just picked up his belongings and headed out the door.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Tony protested. 

Gibbs ignored him and Tony was forced to follow him outside. “Gibbs! What the hell is going on?”

“We can’t do this.”

“What do you mean we can’t? There are no regs against it. I checked.”

“It’s one of my rules. Plus, I’m your boss. It would be unfair to you.”

“I think you should let me decide what’s unfair to me. I agree we shouldn’t rush in, but not that we shouldn’t do it at all.”

“We can’t break rule 12, never date a coworker.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Then we won’t date. We’ll just be friends and hang out. That’s not against the rules, is it?”

“No.” Gibbs eyed Tony like he thought Tony had a screw loose.

“Great. Let’s go watch the game at your place then. We can make popcorn and make out.”

“No making out.”

“Aw, come on, Gibbs. Not even a little? It won’t go any further I promise.”

“I thought we were just going to be friends.”

“You mean you never kissed your friends when you were little?”

“Only when we were playing spin the bottle.”

“We can play spin the bottle if that would make you feel better about it.” Tony winked.

Gibbs shook his head. Somehow he knew that he was never going to get any peace again. Tony would take a mile if he gave him an inch. At the same time, Gibbs couldn’t bring himself to turn Tony down. What Tony was suggesting sounded like more fun than he’d had in a really long time.

It had been a very long time since he’d had someone just want to hang out with him whose end goal wasn’t to talk him into bed. Of course, he knew that Tony would be quite happy to talk him into bed, but he also knew that Tony didn’t want to mess up their working relationship anymore than he did. He had no idea if they could really go slow and be friends first, but he really hoped they could. He was tired of being lonely even when he was in a relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
